To wait for trouble
by Gurlannonymus
Summary: Jackie finds out Hyde has gotten himself married. Enraged she leaves town with barely saying goodbye, but will love find a way to get these two star crossed lovers back in each other arms?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was done. She was done with men. She was done with her parents. She was done with everyone pitying her. She was just done. For once in her life she wanted something to be right, was that really too hard to ask? Apparently God up there thought it was, after all if that wasn't the case then why couldn't she be happy and complete with Hyde right now? Why was she sitting in Forman's basement replaying the blonde stripper's words over and over again in her head? Hyde, we're married. Hyde, we're married. Hyde, we're married. This had to be a joke right? Right?

"Here's the marriage certificate," Stripper Blondie said. Jackie looked up staring at Hyde and the blonde.

"Well Hyde, have a happy marriage," With that she stormed off. Jackie Burkhart 18 years old just had her heart shredded. She was so mad she could kill, but she wouldn't want blood on her pretty shirt. So instead Jackie did the one thing she knew she could do. Scribbling a quick good-bye note, she packed her bags and left Point Place, Wisconsin.

* * *

Donna Pinciotti was worried. She didn't know why, but she was worried. She'd gotten the feeling as she walked into the Forman's basement and saw a bottle blonde grinning at Hyde. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she walked up to Hyde and the blonde.

"Uh, who is this?" She asked looking between the blonde and Hyde.

"Donna, meet Sam," Hyde said uncertainly, not bothering to look up from staring at a piece of paper in front of him. "My wife," Donnas' features conformed into pure shock.

"Hi," Sam 'the blonde' said cheerfully.

"Oh. My. God," She said placing a hand over her mouth the shock still running through her. "Does Jackie know?"

"Jackie? You mean that small brunette girl that was here earlier?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"Oh. My. God. Hyde you dillhole! Jackie must have flipped!"

"Actually she just left a few minutes ago," Sam said smiling brightly.

"Hyde! How could you do this? I thought you wanted to marry Jackie!" Donna said frogging Hyde on the arm.

"I was drunk okay!" Hyde shouted as he stood up. "I found Jackie and apparently she was about to do it with Kelso! Pissed, I left for Vegas, got drunk, and hooked up with some sluts! I don't remember getting married!"

"God Hyde you're such a dillhole!" Donna yelled. "Jackie must be crying her eyes out right now! She loved you! Damn it Steven! The girl loved you! She wasn't going to do it with Kelso! And anyways didn't you have a one night stand with a nurse because of a misunderstanding involving Kelso? GOD HYDE YOU DILLHOLE!"

"Hey! You don't have the right to scream at my man like that!" Sam said interjecting herself into the screaming contest. Donna slapped her. She slapped her hard.

"You have no right to tell me what to do you whore! It is women like you who give us girls a sleazy reputation; couldn't you be a waiter instead?" With that she stormed outside of the basement, leaving behind a Hyde who had a lot going through his mind right now. Even though the worried feeling Donna had earlier seemed to falter a bit, she still couldn't help but wonder if things would get much worse.

* * *

Hyde sat there staring at Sam, who in turn was aimlessly twirling her hair.

"So we're married?" He asked trying to find his Zen.

"Yup," Sam said.

"I won't be able to divorce you," He said despite wanting to so desperately, he didn't want to end up like his asshole of a father. "I might not even lo-like you,"

"That's okay, you'll grow to love me Steven," She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Also please don't call me Steven," He said grimacing as Jackie's face appeared in his mind. "Call me anything else but Steven,"

"Anything for you sweetie,"

"You don't have to change your last name if you want," He looked at her through shaded lenses. He was still debating on what to feel. He didn't love her. She was just a one-night stand to him. He'd never admit it but he'd fallen in love with Jackie, but since he was married now. He will never admit it to anyone, especially her. With a sigh Steven Hyde leaned back against the couch he was sitting on, hell he could barely even stand the couch anymore, too many memories with her, too many fights, too many kisses, too may tears. Clenching his teeth he stood up thankful that he had his aviators on, because to his friends, a Hyde with watery eyes is a sad sight to see.

* * *

Walking inside her house Donna's sense of worry disappeared, instead a sense of dread came over her. Slowly she walked upstairs to her room, not wanting to wake up her dad, Bob, who was fast asleep on the living room couch. Opening the door she made her way through her room groping the walls for the light switch. Once she found it, she turned the lights on, after blinking a few times she wish she hadn't turned it on. Her room looked normal, but there was one thing missing. Everything Jackie. Biting her lip from screaming out, she strolled towards the standard national guard cot that Jackie had been sleeping in and found a hastily written note thrown at it. Quickly she read it.

-Donna,

I'm leaving, don't find me. Don't tell Hyde.

-Jackie

Ten simple words, crumpling the paper into a ball and stuffing it inside her coat she sat down on her bed and turned on her radio for some Zeppelin to calm her down. There was already so much drama, and the watch in front of her barely said 9:30.

"This isn't going to end well," Picking up her phone she dialed Eric's African number. He might be in Africa, but she really needed to talk to someone she trusted. Thankfully Eric picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters, just the plot, also there's swearing.

* * *

Driving at night was probably the worst idea Jackie ever had, but hell had to freeze over to get her to drive back to Point Place. Jackie glanced at a sign she passed by. 'Welcome to the state of Missouri'. 'Holy shit what time is it?' Jackie thought glancing at the dashboard clock. 6:45. Damn she was up all night. Realizing this Jackie began to yawn. 'Better find a hotel or something,' Jackie got off the highway and drove up to a nearby motel. She opened the reception door to find a bottle blonde girl smacking on bubble gum and talking on the phone. The girl reminded her of Sam with that her previous anger increased again.

"Can I have a room for the day_, please_?" She said annoyance laced in her voice. Sam look-a-like looked at her, put the phone down and started working.

"Whatever. The room costs 95 dollars a night, will you be paying cash or credit?" God Miss. Bottle blonde's voice was even more annoying.

"Cash," She handed her the money, took the key and sprinted to her room. She barely even registered how run down and filthy the room was all she really needed right now was some sleep.

* * *

Michael Kelso may not be the smartest crayon in the box, hell who was he kidding he wasn't the smartest crayon in any box, but walking into Forman's basement with country music playing inside, he knew some messed up shit had happened, but Kelso wasn't paying much attention to the feeling or that Donna, Hyde, and Fez were all sitting on the couch looking somewhat depressed, instead he was too busy making googly eyes at a sexy blonde he'd never seen before.

"Hello there ma'am," He said turning into a full on perv.

"Kelso meet Sam," Donna said annoyance in her voice. Sam giggled like a school girl.

"Nice to meet you hot stuff," She giggled again.

"Sam is Hyde's wife," Kelso's jaw dropped.

"UH!?" He said exasperated.

"Yes my pretty faced friend," Fez sighed his shoulder slumping. "I only found out this morning, lucky sonuvabitch,"

"But I thought Jackie was gonna marry Hyde!" Kelso said still shocked. "We really weren't doing anything Hyde! I was just messing with her!" Donna frogged him. "THE HELL DONNA?!"

"That's for being a part of the problem," She said.

"You guy's let's stop being depressed and talk about something better," Fez said. "Like boobs," Hyde looked at him confused.

"I'm going for a drive," Hyde said standing up and leaving the basement.

"Oo! I'll go with you, sweetie!" Sam said following him, once they left Donna turned to face Kelso and Fez, her expression was serious.

"You guys, I have something to tell you,"

"YOUR GONNA LET ME GROPE YOUR BOOBS?!" "YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?!" Kelso and Fez said simultaneously. Donna looked at them disgusted and frogged them both.

"NO!" She said. "Now shut up and listen you dillholes!"

"Fine," "Okay," They both said dejectedly.

"Jackie left town last night," She said frowning. "I have no idea where she went and if Steven found out I'm sure he's gonna flip,"

"Then why don't we tell him? That way he'll find Jackie and they'll have make up sex," Fez said shrugging.

"No you idiot, we're gonna let him be with Sam for a while so Hyde will realize how much Jackie means to him, like how Hyde was pretending to have an injured eye when Kelso shot him,"

"OH YEAH! I FELT GUILTY FOR WEEKS BECAUSE OF THAT!" Kelso said gasping. "But anyways can I have Sam if Hyde dumps her? I mean she's HOT."

"Kelso you're such a perv," Donna frogged him again. "You know she's also a stripper?" Kelso beamed and fist pumped.

"NICE! THAT MEANS SHE KNOWS STUFF!"

"Hey! Why can't I have her?" Fez said frowning.

"Fez you'd probably get tons of herpes from her if you do her, and anyways Kelso probably has the same herpes as her so he won't be affected much,"

"NICE! Wait. What's herpes?" Kelso looked at them confused. Fez and Donna sighed and patted his shoulder.

* * *

Hyde drove to the lake where he first kissed Jackie. He wasn't sure what made him bring her here; this was always his special place when he needed time to think or smoke alone, but right now he was here to think.

"Wow sweetie, this place is marvelous!" His thoughts broke as he heard Sam's voice.

"The hell?" He said. "Where'd you come from?"

"You already know that silly!" She said grinning. "I come from Vegas," Hyde rolled his eyes. 'Jackie wasn't this stupid,'

"Whatever can you just leave me alone for a while?" He said anger rising from his voice as he tried to block his thoughts from Jackie.

"But I don't have a ride," She said pouting. 'Jackie's pout was cuter,' Hyde gritted his teeth and frowned. 'Stop, she's not your girlfriend anymore,' Hyde sunk into his seat inwardly cursing himself.

"Whatever," He said barely holding onto the thread of Zen he had.

"Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" Sam said stroking his arm, a chill of dread ran down his spine. 'Jackie's touch was better,' he cursed himself again as the thought flashed through his head.

"Nothing, just shut up," Hyde said. Taking opportunity of his vulnerability Sam kissed him. Hyde was too lost in thought to stop her and anyways, maybe she'd help him forget her for awhile.

* * *

Jackie woke up, showered, brushed her teeth and felt well rested and happy. She had finally figured out what to do, move to Texas and join the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. She felt content with the idea, but with her weariness gone she really had to get out of this room. Was that a-? OH MY GOD! IT WAS A RAT! Jackie screamed and ran out of the room. She tossed her key at the Sam look-a-like, who was way too busy making out with some guy, and sprinted to her car. Turning on the radio, she merged into the highway and yelled with hope.

"FUCK YOU STEVEN HYDE!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the characters. Oh and thanks for the reviews ^_^ you guys make me happy.

* * *

Red Forman would never admit it, but out of Eric, Hyde, Donna, Kelso, and Fez, Hyde was his favorite. He might be a dumbass and a moron, but he was honest with his feelings and manlier than Fez, Kelso, and Eric combined. So when Hyde walked into the house smelling of beer, sex, and drugs, his first reaction was to yell at him, but then he noticed that his glasses were gone.

"Steven what happened?" Red said looking up from his breakfast.

"Everything's peachy Mr. Forman," Hyde said drunkenly grinning. "I married a stripper and Jackie hates me,"

"You married a what?" Red said restraining himself from screaming.

"I married a stripper. You were right Mr. Forman, I am a dumbass," Hyde sat down laughing. "I got angry from a misunderstanding with Jackie and now I'm paying for it by getting married to a one night fuck,"

"Steven did you even sign a marriage license?" Hyde tossed him a crumpled piece of paper. It was a State of Nevada marriage license.

"Stupid part about is I'm not annulling the marriage," He said sitting down. "If I'd do I'll become exactly like that bastard father of mine," He laid his head down on the table. "She didn't cry Mr. Forman, she didn't even hit me or scream at me, she just looked at me and her eyes weren't disappointed, they were sad," Hyde's shoulder shook quietly. "She didn't cry," Red pitied the boy. At first he never understood why Jackie and Hyde started dating, but then when Red saw them walk out of the house talking and laughing in their own little world, he understood it, they reminded him of how Kitty and he were back when they were young. To put it shortly, they both gave their hearts equally and irrevocably. Red patted Hyde's shoulders and watched him cry. Everything around the house was silent, and as if all was said and done Steven Hyde stood up and walked outside. Red sighed.

Kitty Forman stepped inside the house carrying groceries and looking like a nervous wreck. Red's eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh my gosh! You're never gonna believe this Red Forman!" She said dropping all the groceries on the counter and moving to sit with her husband.

"What?" Red said annoyed, Kitty looked around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Jackie's left town," She said her voice soft and wavering, Red's eyes widened. "The poor girl, she couldn't take the news of Hyde getting married packed her bags and left,"

"Does anyone know where she is?!"

"No! All she left was a note saying 'Don't look for me'. I'm really worried Red," Red patted his wife's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sure she's fine Kitty, and anyways Hyde and Jackie will probably find a way back together. The love those two have for each other is great,"

* * *

**A Month Later**

Jackie couldn't feel any better. In less than a month she already found an apartment and a steady job working at a diner near the Cowboys Stadium she even made new friends, and not once did she think of Steven. Jackie's smile faltered as she greeted another customer. 'Steven,' she thought. Her eyes started to water. 'Stop, Jackie you're working right now,' she shook her head and welcomed another guest.

Once her shift ended a short dark haired Asian girl strolled up to Jackie followed by a tall rusty haired girl, each of them smirking and holding a glass of tequila.

"Guess who just got invited to a Dallas Cheerleader's black tie party?" The short Asian girl said sipping on her tequila. Jackie looked at her in shock.

"Oh. My. GOD! SAM! How did you do it?" Jackie said hugging her happily.

"I'm just that good," She said grinning. "And because Candy's brother over here started dating one of them,"

"Yup, I can never understand how an idiot like him can get hotties like them," Candy said flipping her pony tail.

"Candy, your brother, is the bomb," Jackie said hugging her.

"Isn't he? Anyways the party starts at 7 so Sam and I will be crashing around 5," Candy said hugging her back.

"AHHHH SO LITTLE TIME!" Jackie yelled looking at the watch. "I HAVE TO FIND A DRESS!"

"Girl chill, we'll get you a dress in no time," Sam said winking. "I know the perfect place," before she could say thanks Jackie was ushered out of the diner and into Sam's baby blue '55 ford thunderbird.

Sam drove Jackie and Candy to a small store, 'Generations,' the sign said. Jackie looked at her friends confused; Candy gave her a grin and shuffled her into the store.

"Hi Morgan!" Sam yelled as she approached the counter. A girl with raven black hair and a tired expression walked out of the storage in the back. She looked at Candy and Sam and yawned.

"Oh it's you guys," She said rolling her eyes. "Just find something in the store and ring me when your gonna buy it,"

"YES MA'AM!" Candy said and traipsed around the store dragging Jackie. The store was phenomenal. There were dresses, shirts, pants and accessories of all kind and color, hell there were even wedding dresses. The store was every girls dream. Jackie stopped in front of a white wedding dress; it was a sweetheart A-line dress with a bodice that had tiny white pearls that gradually got less as it reached the waist and a simple and sleek chiffon skirt. In simpler terms the dress was beautiful. 'I'd probably have worn this dress with Hyde,' she thought. 'Damn it Jackie, stop thinking about Hyde!' Jackie slapped her cheeks, shook her head, and walked past the dress.

This time Jackie stopped in front of a black dress. It was a floor length simple dress with a lace neckline and a simple white slit that reached mid thigh on the side.

"It'll probably look good on you if you had some pearl earrings and some black heels with a white bow," Someone said behind her. Jackie yelped, startled. She turned around and saw Morgan.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," Jackie said letting out a breath of relief.

"It's fine, anyways do you want to buy the dress?" Morgan said sighing. Jackie nodded quickly.

"Okay, Candy and Sam probably have their dresses by now, I'll go ring this up then," Morgan took the dress and walked off.

After the long shopping spree in Generations, the girls now had an half an hour before the party. In a frenzy Jackie, Candy, and Sam managed to take a shower, style each other's hair, and do each other's make up, just in time for a sleek black limo to drive up to Jackie's apartment and pick them up.

"I'm slightly nervous," Jackie said as she poured herself some of the champagne found in the limo. "I mean I've been to a ton of parties back in the day, but this is the first time I'd actually meet the cheerleaders. I mean it's been my dream to be one of them,"

"We know girl," Candy said grinning. "Don't be nervous, they're really nice,"

"Yeah, and anyways we're there with you so you don't have to be nervous," Sam said taking a sip out of her champagne. "We'll be here for you,"

"Thanks you guys," Jackie said smiling. The limo stopped in front of a huge hotel. Sam, Candy, and Jackie walked outside the car, into the starlit sky, and off to the party.

* * *

Steven Hyde paced around the penthouse suite of the Omni hotel in Dallas. Today WB had forced Hyde to fly over to Dallas and sign a contract with Denise Doran to advertise for Groove's new chain of stores in Dallas. He only had one chance and he couldn't fail. 'Ahh fuck it,' Hyde thought and took out some 'film' he stashed in his suitcase. After taking a few puffs of smoke Hyde could feel himself ease off and be Zen, but then his mind wandered to _her_. Seriously what was Donna thinking? Telling everyone to keep Jackie's disappearance on the down low? It barely took him a week to find out that Jackie was gone. All he needed was Kelso being pissed that Hyde was making out with Sam in the basement and voila, the secret was out. It then took a couple of days for Hyde to stop looking for Jackie and go bat crazy on the rest of the gang, especially on Kelso. Hyde sighed and taking one last puff of 'film' he smothered the joint on the ash tray, and walked outside slipping on his glasses.

"Let's get this over with," He said and walked into the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Vacations are awesome don't you think? Anyways I still own nothing. Sorry for late update; ^; Chilling under the sun got me loco.

* * *

Jackie, Sam, and Candy walked into the room and gaped. For a "black tie party", it wasn't so black tie. Everyone was wearing outlandish clothing, throwing drinks around, screaming like a bunch of apes. Jackie frowned and told Sam and Candy she was heading to the bar. Candy and Sam grinned and nodded obviously not paying attention to her statement. Jackie shook her head and left.

Jackie sat near the bar and ordered herself a glass of beer. Slowly, but surely she felt the alcohol do its work and the headache she was getting from the craziness disappeared. Next to her she heard a shuffle of clothes and a few low murmurs for a shot of vodka. Jackie turned and faced the new comer. It was a guy, he stood somewhere around 6 feet tall with innocent green eyes, dark hair and a tan complexion splashed with freckles along his cheeks.

"Hi," He said. His voice was rough yet smooth; it sent chills down Jackie's spine. Jackie gave him a small smile and replied.

"Hi," She said drinking more beer.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jackie glanced down at her bottle and noticed the rapidly diminishing liquid.

"Sure," She swished the last of the beer inside her bottle and drank it all. Looking at the stranger again she scanned his clothes. He was probably in his early 20's and living the good life. Jackie sighed. She missed living the good life, not having to worry about money or food for the day, having people to do her laundry, clean her house, make her food, she missed it all right, but the Jackie now, the Jackie that went through a month with barely anything to live off of wouldn't want to go back, especially after the whole episode with Hyde. 'Never again,' Jackie thought.

"Is everything okay, Miss?" Jackie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the person in front of her. Oh she was still talking to the stranger.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking," She said smiling apologetically.

"Must have been some sad thoughts, you looked a bit hurt," he said. "I thought I had done something wrong,"

"Oh," She laughed. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about other people, anyways my name is Jackie what's yours?" Putting on a fake smile and extending out her hand, Jackie tried to cheer herself up. Hyde was just someone she knew a long time ago now.

"My name's Paul," He said grinning and shaking her hand. "Would you like to dance?" Jackie nodded and Paul took her to the dance floor.

'This music is crap,' Jackie thought stifling a yawn. Paul seemed like a really nice guy, but he was really, really, REALLY, boring.

"Having fun?" Paul said smiling. Jackie nodded in response giving him a grin back. She'd been dancing with him for a while now, and all he ever did was smile, grin, and have random statements. In fact he was beginning to weird Jackie out, Paul smiled way too much.

"I'm a bit thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink," She said walking off.

"Sure," He nodded still grinning. She walked away from him, but didn't make it that far, her legs grew weak and her eyesight grew dimmer. 'What the?' She thought, looking up she saw Paul's smiling face. "Everything will be fine, after we finish with your body," He laughed and Jackie saw black.

* * *

'This is the last time I'm ever recruiting somebody for W.B again,' Hyde thought as he drowned another glass of beer and nodded his head at whatever crap Denise was saying. 'This woman might be hot, but she's insanely dense.' He looked at the blonde haired girl near him. Denise Doran really did live up to her title as prettiest cheerleader of the Dallas Cowboys and Hyde could easily get her number, but Denise just didn't have that certain spark that Hyde was attracted to.

'Stop fucking with yourself Hyde, Denise does have that spark, your just still in love with Jackie,' someone said near him.

"What the hell?" He said blinking, Denise cocked her head sideways.

"Something the matter, Steven?" She said frowning.

"Oh, nothing sorry, you were saying?" He gave her a smile and she resumed talking. 'What the hell am I wasted already?' He thought glancing at his glass.

'It's me dumbass, your conscience,' Hyde frowned.

'First off I don't have a conscience, second my conscience doesn't butt into my business, and third why the hell does my conscience sound like Red?'

'I don't know I'm your conscience, now shut up and listen you moron, you like Jackie Burkhart and your just too much of a dumbass too admit it, now you're miserable, married to a stripper, and living half your life on film,'

'Shut up conscience,' Hyde shook his head.

"Steven you okay?" Hyde looked up; Denise was looking at him again concerned.

"Yeah sorry, look do you want to dance?" Hyde said holding his hand out at her and glancing at the dance floor.

"Yeah sure," She said taking his hand. Denise shuffled Hyde into the middle of the floor, there people we're dancing and having a good time. Roughly half of them were already high off of weed, while the other half were just drunk. Hyde's head throbbed at the intensity of the crappy 80's music blasting from all sides.

"Good music right?" Hyde said grinning sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Denise said smiling. Hyde's grin fell and transformed into a forced smile.

"Please excuse me I need a drink," He said scowling off as Denise nodded. 'Stupid job, stupid music, stupid Denise,' he thought grabbing a drink from a nearby waitress. He drowned it in one swing and stalked away in a corner. He scanned the crowd, glancing ever so often at some random girl he'd try to bed later on, but then he noticed a slight commotion near where he was standing. Frowning at the lack of bright light Hyde stalked off to see what was going on. As he got nearer he noticed that a girl was hunched over draped on a guy's arm, within 5 steps he realized he knew this girl, one more step closer, he realized he knew that hair, another step closer, he knew only she could fit those clothes, one more step, he knew her tiny frame proved she was a cheerleader, stepping again his eyes widened. Jackie. His mind blank he ran up to the guy and punched him in the face, he watched the man go down and took Jackie away from him.


End file.
